harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory “Grid” Xenbert
'''''President ''Gregory “Grid” Xenbert Sr. '''is a Xenomorph Warrior and the 1st Former President of Khaiston, Queensland. He was resurrected from his death in 2004 after the Ducks (Bird) found bone samples and used the bone marrow samples to clone the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph was a lead to the Antarctica Queen, but soon the Antarctica Queen shared a chamber with the Predalien Chet (Queen), which was also spawned from one of her eggs, and of their blood type, they were siblings with the particular Xenomorph-Predator Abomination. After leading the Xenomorphs into independence from Shove’s trap, he was ultimately elected in the 1456 A.D./1856 B.C.E. election and made the project of the Khaiston, Queensland structure which was spread over 1,000,000,000,000,000 trillion square meters of land on an empty corner of the planet of the Ducks/Duck Prime. He used mostly his dollars and donation to bulid the mega structure that would be called “The Hive” by all Xenomorphs, even some Xenomorphs prefer to live in seas (mostly the Aqua Aliens, the Swimmer Aliens and etc.) and in treehouses in the village of TreeHouse Canyon. This Xenomorph was also in the Duck Squad 17: Endgame war, which increased his reputation. He attacked all that he can carry, but ultimately got blasted by a blaster. As a last resort to stop the human from killing him, his fellow predator friend threw a Shuriken at him, killing the human and sparing his life. After the Great Endgame War, he started living normally again, Harvesting, listening to the Antarctica Queen’s orders, defending the hive, buying supplies and etc. History Birth and Death on Bouvet Island, Antarctica After the Weyland Corporation along with Charles Bishop Weyland are sent to investigate the pyramid, some of his teammates went impregnated by Facehuggers in the sacrificial chamber. One of the chestbursters eventually became the known Xenomorph Grid. He appeared on a vent in the pyramid, where he stabbed Chopper in the torso before headbiting him, and tossing Chopper’s lifeless body aside. A born hunter, he attacks the 2nd Young Blood Predator Celtic, and using Celtic’s Net-Gun, Grid got stuck, which made his feature as “Nethead”. He finished off Celtic with a headbite. After harvesting somebody, he attacked the last remaining human and the Predator Scar, who has been already Blooded and armed with a Plasmacaster. He managed to dodge the attacks and had been called by Antarctic Xenomorph Queen. With Grid and the other Xenomorphs wounding her to release acid blood to melt the chains, the Queen rapmaged through the pyramid, and he was last seen in the pyramid, and when Scar’s Self-destruct device detonated, it killed Grid and the Xenomorphs in the process, while the Xenomorph Queen barely escaped. Grid died, and rested in peace for 300 years. Alien: Resurrection The resurrection on Grid happened when a Lost Xenomorph felt the need to have a Queen. The Lost Xenomorph led the ducks to the pyramid, where he found the bone marrows of the dead Xenomorphs. They brought the bones, and rescued the Antarctic Queen from below the ice caps. He was resurrected back in the Harvester Mothership Laboratory. He became president after fighting bravely in the wars, and constructed with his money, Khaiston, Queensland. Role in Duck Squad: Endgame He helped his sister and her flock attack the human armies of Shove. He managed to escape barely in the hands of a human with the help of the Predator. Grid was one of the Xenomorphs seen sleeping in a den with Rick and atleast one other xenomorph and was rescued shortly. He managed to survive and live his life again, a normal life.